Her Nameless Tale
by Cimber Winston
Summary: A young backup dancer quickly learns that there's something more than meets the eye when touring with Lady Gaga. But how long can she keep her feelings restrained for the sultry songstress.


She tried her best to sob quietly while impulsively pressing the elevator button. The hotel was dead at this hour, with the exception of a few lobby workers who hardly even noticed her creep in. All she wanted to do was crawl between the sheets after a quick shower to wash away the sweat a full strenuous day of dancing. She knew the choreography change would push the entire haus dancers to their limits, but this was all starting to crash down upon her. She knew she was strong, but she was wearing thin. She needed to pull herself together.

After what seemed like minutes the elevator chimed loudly as the grand doors flew open. She dashed in, only to be halted over the fact that she barely remembered her room number. Typical.

She leaned against the faux wood wall and gently bumped the back of her head in frustration. It didn't hurt nearly as much as she wished it did. Stupid curls. The elevator doors began coming together, perfect, perhaps not knowing what floor she'd be going to was best.

With just inches between the two doors, a taloned red hand waved between the doors causing them to open. Her body went numb, there stood a nearly unrecognizable Gaga in an oversized hooded sweatshirt over sheer tights and her adored corset boots. "Adrianne, oh sweetie what's wrong?"

Gaga's hazel eyes pierced her murky blue irises like a pair of arrows. This was the last thing she wanted, she always tried her best to keep herself together for Stefani, after all she had poured everything into this tour.

Finally Adrianne parted her full lips, "I'm just...having a bit of a difficult time. It's just a lot and I try not to cry when others are around...which is impossible because there's always someone around...and...well. I-"

Before she could ramble anymore, Gaga put two crimson nails on the corner of her mouth. "Shh...it's ok. I know exactly how you feel." Gaga pushed against her, their warm bodies together seemed so natural. As if they were drawn together like magnets. "I know exactly what it fuckin feels like to be constantly surrounded. Even with hundreds around...I'm still so lonely sometimes," Gaga said just barely above a whisper. Before another word escaped Adrianne's, Gaga pushed her lips against hers.

Adrianne closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around the petite blonde, as Gaga began gently nibbling on her lip. Their kiss was rough, yet so tender. Adrianne had wanted this for so long. The moment paused as Gaga pushed one of the elevator buttons. She turned back to Adrianne, pulling down the dancer's tank top straps running her long nails down the dancer's chest. "Mmm," Adrianne moaned slightly.

Gaga's now smeared red lips formed into a coy little side smile, god that smile...it made her weak in the knees. Adrianne traced down Gaga's tiny waist to her plump ass, which she couldn't help but squeeze. The elevator door chimed, and then swung open to a hallway of complete solitude. Gaga swayed her head swinging her platinum blonde tresses to one side in a seductive manner. "Wanna come to bed with me?" Gaga asked in an almost angelic silver bell-like voice.

Gaga was a walking temptation and Adrianne would be a complete fool to reject such a divine offer. Yet, she knew that if anyone were to find out her career with the tour could possibly be on the line. What would her management say? What would the dancers think? Here is was again. She was thinking far too much with her head...she allowed desire to consume her.

"Yeah," Adrianne said as Gaga grabbed her hands in delight. Gaga pulled a key card that was nestled in her studded bra, with a quick slide into the door slot, a green light appeared. Once inside it was fair game again. Fumbling to remove one another's dance practice garments with kisses in between. Fingers running through hair, over supple breasts, and between moist thighs. Despite Gaga only being 5'1'' she quickly made it quite clear that she enjoyed dominating, which didn't surprise the dancer. She pushed Adrianne onto her mammoth bed, crawling on top. Their lean legs entwined like beautiful branches. With force Gaga pinned Adrianne's arms flat against the bed, the moon casted its beams through the semi sheer curtains of the suite. As Adrianne adjusted to the relatively dark room, her eyes met those of her seductress.

"Gaga."

"Call me Stefani."

"Mm Stefani...I've wanted this for months." Adrianne admitted. Ah, it felt so liberating to finally say it aloud. She was finally being liberated; her fantasies were now being made into flesh memories. "I knew from day one that I wanted you," Gaga confessed as slid her way down Adrianne's body, burring her head between Adrianne's toned thighs.

And to think…just 4 months ago she was a timid thing on a plane from Oregon flying to what would be the greatest adventure of her lifetime…


End file.
